Heat
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: End of year five at HW. It's hot and well... That leads to half-nakedness. Which leads to... Oh well read the fic. Enjoy!


**Heat**

The year at Hogwarts had nearly finished. It was June 22nd, and it was _hot_. Harry had the afternoon off and decided to take a little siesta break outside. He had conjured a nice set of lounge chairs under a bunch of trees and was now resting comfortably on the luscious pillows, wearing only a pair of jeans.

He absently rubbed the scars on his hand.

_Damn that Umbridge wench._

He had a lot on his mind after the whole ordeal at the Ministry. It seemed he could not win against Voldemort. When he watched Dumbledore fight him, Harry had abandoned all hope of ever being able to defeat the Dark Lord.

_He's just too strong… Dumbledore can stick his talk of love and magic up his arse for all I care. What am I supposed to do: hug Voldemort to death?_

A bitter smile tugged at his lips at the thought. Then he focused on his breathing and tried to clear his mind. He took off his glasses and put them on the armrest. Even though he was still sweating and annoyed by the scorching weather, he eventually relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

-

Draco Malfoy was outside, trying to find himself some shade.

_This heat is ridiculous,_ he thought. _How can anyone expect us to be in class under these circumstances?_

Officially, he should be attending History of Magic right now. Well, screw that. Draco wasn't planning on sitting in a hot classroom to be lulled to sleep by that idiot ghost of a professor.

A malicious glint was seen in Draco's eyes when he spotted the lounge chairs.

_Alright.__ Let's see who's out there and annoy the hell out of him. Or her._

He approached the lounge set, careful not to make any noise. His smirk grew wider when he looked down on the sleeping form of the Boy Who Lived himself, sprawled onto the sofa. Potter was sleeping soundly.

_So vulnerable…__ It's almost cute. Almost._

He admired the half naked young man for a while.

_I could just leave him here. Merlin knows he needs some rest._

Draco's brow furrowed in thought. He had been thinking a lot about Potter lately, it seemed. At first he had discarded the thoughts, thinking it was merely lust. But when he saw Potter after his fight at the Ministry, he had realized that he was deeply concerned for the one he was supposed to hate.

_Oh but I do hate him still. But that doesn't mean I can't…_

Draco took Harry's glasses. He couldn't help himself and smirked at the thought of Potter looking around frantically for his lost eyesight.

-

Harry's eyes snapped open. Green eyes tore into cool grey ones hovering over him.

"Malfoy…" he croaked. His voice was heavy with sleep.

"Good morning, Potter," Draco said cheerfully.

Harry reached for his glasses, only to find they had relocated to Draco's hand.

"Give them back," Harry snarled.

Draco backed away slightly, waving his finger at Harry.

"Only if you ask me politely, Potter," he smirked.

Harry never faltered. "Give them back, _or else_," he growled.

_Why does he always do that? How can he be thinking of annoying me in this heat?_

"Or else what?" Draco inched closer, challenging him.

Harry's eyes were suddenly noticing the fact that Draco, too, was wearing nothing more than his pants.

_Why the hell does that git have to be so attractive?_

He sighed and laid back onto the sofa. "Listen, Draco. I am tired of fighting you. Break the Merlin damned glasses for all I care. It's too hot to fight anyway."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Famous Harry Potter backing away from a fight? That's a new move," he said. "Are you afraid I might hurt you, Potter?"

_Actually, I'm afraid you'll do something far worse than that._

"For your information, I'm not afraid to fight you, Malfoy. I happen to be hot and tired at present time and I _refuse_ to fall for your antics."

Harry closed his eyes, determined to ignore Draco from here on.

-

Draco was taken aback by Harry's refusal to react to his taunting.

_Sweet Merlin, I must be losing my touch._

He decided to play along though.

_He'll never see this one coming. Two can play that game, Potter._

He placed Harry's glasses back on his head. Harry flinched at the touch and almost fell off the sofa. Draco sniggered.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" he sneered. Harry looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

_I should have known our beloved hero had a thing for me…_

Draco leaned in closer and whispered: "So what exactly _are_ you afraid of… Harry?"

Harry flinched again when he heard Draco say his first name, completely giving himself away.

"S-stay away from me," he stammered.

"Really? You're giving mixed signals here, _Harry._"

Harry swallowed hard.

"Stop it," he wheezed.

With one fluent motion, Draco jumped onto the sofa and trapped Harry under him in the process.

"Stop what exactly?" Draco purred, his nose almost touching Harry's. He saw fear in the green eyes, but there was something else, too. Oh yes.

Draco grabbed Harry's hands and laced his fingers into the clammy ones, pinning Harry's hands over his head.

"Draco…" Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes.

"Tell me to stop, Harry, and I will." Draco remained still, but smirked his arrogant smirk at Harry.

-

Harry looked up at the annoyingly handsome features that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

He was rock hard, he simply couldn't help it. The weight of Malfoy on top of him… The heat of that perfect skin…

_Oh fuck. Tell him to stop? As if. _

Harry knew that he wanted to find out exactly what Draco could do to him. But to let him win that easily? Hell no.

"Stop it," he said, his voice steady again.

Draco immediately released his hands and sat up. Silver eyes looked at Harry, still challenging him, still shining with pride and lust.

"Gee, Harry, I didn't know you had it in you," he sneered. Harry smirked at him.

"Oh, there's a _lot_ of things you don't know about me, _Draco_."

They just stared at each other for a few moments. Right before realization dawned in Draco's eyes, Harry lunged at him and pinned him down. It wasn't easy, since Draco had always been stronger than he was. But finally, Harry had Draco's wrists in a death grip and smirked down on his capture. Draco was furious and Harry couldn't help thinking: _That's what I love most about him. His rage._

-

Draco cursed himself for being so stupid. He should've just taken Harry by force and be done with it. Now he was trapped.

_Let Potter be dominant? Merlin knows I want to, but after I'm done with him. This is just a matter of stupid pride. I'm stronger than he is, I could easily…_

His thoughts were wiped away by Harry's lips crushing to his. He responded eagerly. Too eagerly entirely. But what else could he do? Harry wasn't planning on releasing him anytime soon from the looks of it.

_Aw, screw this. _

Draco wrestled one arm free and wrenched it down to Harry's crotch. Green eyes went wide at the sensation of Draco's hand undoing his pants.

_Let's see if you can keep up, Potter._

Harry gasped when Draco took his cock and started to stroke it slowly. Draco felt Harry's grip loosen and seized the moment. Before Harry knew what hit him, he was flat on his back with Draco on top of him again. Draco yanked down his pants and smirked mischievously.

-

Harry looked down at the blonde anxiously. Draco was smirking and Harry knew he wouldn't win this fight. Draco attacked his mouth again, then wandered to his neck and shoulder. Harry gasped when he felt Draco's teeth on his skin.

"Oh fuck yes," he choked out. He felt Draco's hands on his stomach, then on his hips while that hot mouth traveled lower and lower.

Draco stopped right before he arrived at Harry's leaking cock. Harry glared down at him, shooting death threats with his eyes. Draco took a swift swirl at Harry's arousal and pulled back.

"Draco…" Harry said warningly.

"Impatient, are we?" Draco smirked. He charged his hands with some charm Harry had never seen before and went back to it, giving Harry the most fantastic blowjob ever.

_Oh damn it I'm going to die…_ Harry was completely overwhelmed by the intense sensations attacking his lower body. He buried his hands into Draco's sweaty hair and guided his movements, groaning in pure bliss.

He gasped when he felt Draco's fingers enter him, stretching him. It was too much; Harry had already been close and the fact that Draco was now finger-fucking him relentlessly sent him over the edge almost instantly.

-

Draco pulled back coughing; he had been lost in the moment and Harry's orgasm took him by surprise.

_Choking on Wonder Boy's semen.__ What a way to go,_ he thought cynically.

He looked down on Harry, who was still trembling in the aftermath of his violent climax. Half-lidded green eyes were looking at him, still clouded with lust and something Draco couldn't quite identify.

"Draco…" Harry whispered. His eyes were speaking volumes. Draco suddenly understood just a little more than he had been bargaining for; Harry was _lonely_. That was something Draco would recognize any day. Then why hadn't he noticed before?

He crushed his mouth to Harry's once more, overpowering him with a slow, passionate kiss. He could see Harry's eyes go wide in surprise.

_Didn't think I could actually do that, did you? Be tender and caring. Merlin damn it, Harry, we're the same. Why do I only realize that now?_

He lubed himself and entered Harry with careful, shallow strokes. Those green eyes were still staring at him in astonishment.

-

_Malfoy being careful not to hurt me… Draco Malfoy being loving and tender… This must be some twisted dream._

His thoughts were interrupted when Draco hit his pleasure spot over and over with long, smooth strokes. Stars were exploding before Harry's eyes.

Then he gasped violently, almost choking on his own breath. Draco was channeling magic into him. Harry felt like he was dying and being born at the same time. Instinctively, he countered Draco's magically charged pleasure attack with his own, sending them both over the edge.

Sweat was dripping from Draco's body. They were both trembling and utterly exhausted. When Harry opened his eyes, he realized this wasn't a dream. Draco was still there, trying to catch his breath and prevent himself from collapsing.

"You…" Harry whispered, unsure what to say.

"Yeah, me," Draco said, lowering himself to lie next to Harry. "I know, this was completely crazy and probably due to sun stroke or whatever."

"I don't think so," Harry wheezed. "If only I had known…"

"Known what? That I wanted you? How thick are you really? Wasn't it obvious?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean that's your way of showing affection? Getting me into detention, fights and what not?"

Draco smirked. "I thought you knew me by now."

"You know what? You're an idiot," Harry smiled. Draco frowned at him.

"But I love you for being the insufferable jerk you are."

Draco scowled at him, saying: "Don't say that again or I'll vomit, Potter."

Harry looked at him intently. "Oh I don't think you'll do that."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and said: "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

After those words, Draco rewarded Harry by blushing so hard that no one would ever believe him. But he'd never tell…


End file.
